Under the Sakura
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: Touya and Yukito share a cute moment before Touya leaves for a vacation (Touya+Yukito)


Title: Under the Sakura

Author: Omichan (freesia_kitten@otakumail.com)

Rating: PG

Warnings: Sap! Squishy TouyaYukito goodness!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…

Archive: Where ever, so long as you tell me.

Under the Sakura

"To-ya…" Yukito was upset; Touya was leaving for an entire week, and for once, Yukito couldn't go with him.

"Gomen, Yuki, but there are only three tickets. You know that I would talk you if I were able to." 

Yukito sighed, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder, a gesture that was both platonic and intimate at the same time. "I know...but you're going to be gone for a whole week. Whom will I talk to?"

Touya 'hmmph'ed, "What about that brat that wont leave you and Sakura alone?"

"Li-kun? To-ya, leave the poor boy alone. I really don't think he's out to do something to Sakura-chan. It's just—"

"My 'sister complex' showing again? I **don't** have a sister complex, Yuki…" he frowned and looked down, trying to ignore the tiny blush that was forming across his cheeks. Touya lay back onto the floor next to his bed, their homework long forgotten.

"O-oi! To-ya!" As a direct result of Yukito's leaning on Touya, when touya fell, so did Yukito. The smaller boy landed sideways across Touya's stomach, his face only inches from the waistband of his 'pillow.' Bushing, Yukito repositioned himself so that he was laying next to his friend, head resting on one outstretched arm, "You should warn me next time you do that," he chided gently.

"What am I, some kind of a pillow?" He refused to think of that…that…*brat* that followed his baby sister around. Even if Yuki liked the kid… Yuki liked Kaijuu, too. So what?  Yuki was just lonely because he was an only child. Yes, that must be it…

"To-ya?" Yukito stretched a bit, holding back a yawn, "Sorry to intrude, but…do you think that it would be ok for me to sleep over? It's late, and I'm getting a bit sleepy…"

Touya looked at the clock on his desk; not even midnight yet, and Yuki was sleepy already? _Maybe all that food he eats makes him tired? Gods know that he eats enough to feed an army…_ "Aa. You know that you're always welcome, Yuki. Sakura will be happy…"

"Tsk...Shouldn't Sakura-chan be in bed by now? Tomorrow is still a school day, so she needs her sleep."

Touya grunted, shifting unconsciously closer to the boy curled at his side, "Who knows? Kaijuu is up til all hours of the night, taking to someone, but if I go in to check, she's the only one there—" he was cut off by the sound of gentle snoring just next to his ear. He smiled, carefully removing Yukito's glasses and setting them aside. "Oyasumi, Yuki."

Yukito awoke first, his internal clock telling him that it was almost time for breakfast. The silver haired boy was acutely aware of two things as he slowly pulled himself from the entanglement of dreams. The first was the fact that his entire body was stiff, and he had spent the night on the hard floor. The second was…arms?…wrapped around him, holding him tightly to a warm body.

_Warm…To-ya? _He inhaled deeply, almost purring at the familiar, earthy scent, _That's right, I fell asleep here last night. But I know that his arms weren't around me then… _Yukito snuggled deeper into his friend's embrace, making it appear as if it had been done in restless sleep. He liked Touya. A lot. But he'd always been too afraid to say something; what if he was rejected? Would if affect their friendship?

The last thing Yukito wanted to do was ruin such a tight relationship. Though they had only met in the beginning of the previous year, the two boys had quickly formed a closer bond than either of them had ever known.

Yukito carefully detangled himself from Touya's embrace, smiling gently at the other boy's whimpers of protest as he located and replaced his glasses. Blinking to adjust to being able to see, Yukito peered owlishly down at the sleeping form of his friend. "To-ya, To-ya, okite yo…" he pushed a dark lock of hair from his friends eyes, smiling brightly when they fluttered open, "Ohayou!"

"…Nn? Yuki? Oy'sumi." He rolled over, presenting the silver haired boy with his back.

"Fine then," Yukito leaned down, lips bare millimetres from Touya's ear, "To-ya-chan, okite yo. Gakkou ni iku…" When this, too, did not work, the bespectacled boy changed tactics. "To-ya, Syaoran-kun is here to see Sakura-chan…" he sat back quickly. If he knew Touya at all, this might get a violent reaction.

"Syaoran! Doko? Korosu!" he bolted up off the floor and fell into a fighting position. "Doko doko doko?" He looked around wildly, ready to maul anyone that dared to touch his sister.

Touya looked so amusing looking around for the non-present Chinese boy that Yukito couldn't help but to laugh at his friend. Hard. "To… To-ya! You can relax; I only said that to get you to wake up."

Touya blinked, finally relaxing and sinking back down to the floor, "Yuki? Why're…oh. I remember now." He looked at the floor, blushing slightly. He remembered the night before: Yuki curling up next to him, falling asleep on his shoulder, then he himself finally falling asleep with a tentative arm curled around the smaller boy's middle. "C'mon, Kaijuu probably isn't up yet, so I'll make breakfast."

Yukito grinned widely, "Ah, you're speaking my language again. I **knew** there was a reason why you were my best friend."

"To-ya!" Yukito ran to where his friend sat, leaning against one of many sakura trees. "To-ya, I'm so glad…" he paused to catch his breath before sitting next to his friend. "I caught you before you left." Blushing, he took something small from his bag and placed it in Touya's hands, "Its not much, but…"

"A peach? Yuki, arigatou…" a gift of food from Yukito. It may have seemed a small thought, but a gift of food from Yukito was the highest honour to be bestowed upon anyone. The significance was far from lost. Peach blossoms were his favourite, and a gift-any gift-from Yuki was enough to make his heart miss a beat.

Don't forget me, To-ya. I'll be here waiting until you return."

"Yuki… you make it sound like I'm going away for a year rather than just a week. Oh. You've got…" one long-fingered hand stole up to brush a stray sakura petal from the silver hair before him, just as a pale one rose to do the same. "Yuki…" He clasped the smaller hand gently in his and used it to pull the boy closer.

"To…ya? Nani…?" Yukito lifted his face, heart racing at their close proximity.

Touya stared into the golden eyes that burned into his, leaning in just a tiny bit, "Yuki, c'n I…?"

"Don't ask." Yukito closed his eyes shyly.

Touya nodded slightly and slowly bridged the gap between their lips.

Sakura petals swirled thickly around them, cloaking the pair in a soft curtain of pink. Somewhere close by, children laughed, and a girl was singing a sweet song. But it didn't matter; even though they would be apart for a week, they had eternity to be together.

Owari

v.1.0: 4.19.01

v.2.0: 9.27.02

This was my first and most likely only CCS fic. Yeah. Reviews? I like reviews. ^^ Hell, I even like flames…they're funny. ^^


End file.
